HWE Hardcorre Masters 2012
'General Info' The picture on the cover is of JDUDE surrounded by Barbed Wire, and on the outisde is Rapp3r on the left, Matt Hardy on the right, and Tommy Dreamer on top. The gameplay is simple, and the game has many features, a few being *Tournament Mode *Career Mode *GM Mode *Road to Wrestlefest *Hall of Fame Mode *Create Modes *History Mode *Online *Showcase *HWE World Tournament Mode This mode is simple, you can create a tournament, customize whos in it, how many matches there are, who is in those matches, etc. You can also make those matches for a championship, Satans Fear, Survivor fight, and things like that. Career Mode You can choose a superstar already existing, or a created one, but you go through matches and try to earn titles, you start rivalries, make alliances, make relationships, be with the crowd, make your superstar better through training, and live the lifetime of an HWE Superstar. Hall Of Fame Would you like to go down in the second ever class of the HWE Hall of Fame? You can try in this mode. Use an existing superstar or a CAW, but wrestle your way into the Hall of Fame. You will need to be as Charismatic as you can, and a great wrestler too. You can get inducted for many reasons, Amazing wrestling streak, Fans LOVE YOU, Done something amazing, multiple time champion, Unified Champion and more. GM Mode Play as Roddy Piper, Boogeyman, Zack Ryder, Eric Bischoff, or JDUDE himself and play through creating a show. Pick your show, make your matches, do your promos, make the rivalries. Want a show vs show fight, you can make it. Start off by drafting your superstars, and remember that every year there will also be a draft. Want a rivlary between HBK and Paul Max because Paul attacked HBK, you can make it. All this and more. History Mode Remember Andre the Giant. Remember those days of his where he made history, well, using History Mode, you can either Play through it, you can change what had happened, or you can rewrite it completely. Make rivalries happen in the past. What if, Eric Bischoff never gotten fired. You can find out in History mode. Want to make Taz fight Yokozuna in a submission match for a title? You can do this and more in History mode. Showcase The Showcase is a mode where using a legend, you go back through history and make the most memorable moments. Make a Pipers Pit where you control Piper, but make it controversal. Go back and play as Ric Flair doing a leg lock to Undertaker and make him tap. Play as UNW Legend Bret hart and change the Montreal Screwjob. Play as HBK and jump off a ladder, causing Mr. McMahon to crash through the ring. The poosibilities are endless. Creation Modes You can create many things, you can create *A superstar *A diva *A storyline *An Arena *A Championship *A Show *A Finisher (from the top rope, back grapple, front grapple, corner, and All Grounded Positions) *A moveset *An Entrance *A Highlight Reel *An entrance Video (With customizable features) *A sign *Any design you want to make HWE World Like WWE's Universe Mode, except with more control over matches. CPU still makes matches, but you can change them and make them for titles. Plus this has promos, more scenes, opening videos, and more exciting matches. Online Now, you can play matches online, make rivalries and make alliances as you play the new HWE Career Online Mode, where isntead of CPU, your playing against other people. Pick your show, and use whoever you want, as long as they arent taken. Or just use a CAW. DLC and other things also available online. CURRENT DLC DLC PACKAGE 1 FIRST *Mr. perfect *Slashranger for GM Mode *JDUDEs Nonstop hardcorre outfit *Sam Americans Nonstop hardcorre Outift *Yokozuna *Rowdy Roddy Piper in a suit *New Road to Wrestlefest featuring Taz and Tommy Dreamer *Ravishing Rick Rude *Beer Money *A top of the building fighting arena *Rapp3rs new looks *Tommy Dreamer in his new all red attire *A new history mode featuring the dead Randy Savage, what if Randy Savage formed a team with Ric Flair *Any guests who so far made an appearance on an HWE or UNW show DLC PACKAGE 2 INVASION *Garrett Bishcoff *Shane McMahon( with 3 different costumes, incuding the Invasion) for GM Mode and Wrestling *A NEW and IMPROVED match.... 10 on 10 *Sabus historic INVASION WWE-HWE costume *Tommy Dreamers INVASION WWE-HWE costume *Mick Foley (along with all his other personas) in the Invasion WWE-HWE Costume *Rick Rudes INVASION WWE-HWE INVASION Costume *A Road To wrestlefest with the HWE Invasion *Eric Bischoff's Baby I am Back Signs and costume *Sam American in an IM THE FAVORITE UNCLE OF AMERICA T-shirt *new weapons... which are... A jar of Tacks, Beer Bottles, Money, crowns, rope, and hammers DLC PACKAGE 3 UNW Time *All PPV and Show arenas in UNW *Slashranger in the wrestling attire *Mick Foley, Terry Funk, and Jerry Lawler for GM Mode *a Road to Wrestlefest featuring Skullbreaker, and a Road To Wrestlefest featuring Soaring Hawk *Brock Lesnar *Stone Cold wearing a mask *The flag vs flag match at Nonstop Hardcorre *UNW masks, signs, more dlc, more wrestlers, and more costumes *the kidnapped Invasion storyline with a JDUDE wrapped up in UNW tape and paint *Jonothan Coachman DLC Package 4 Kings of all time *Stone Cold in a robe with a crown *Booker T with King Booker costume *Grando Masses costume *HHH Costume *Bret Hart Costume *New King Tournament mode DLC Package 5 All about the matches *all new superstars and divas *i quit match *steel cage inferno matches *backstage brawl at a bar, at a mall, at an amusement park, and at a house *triple cage matches *double cage matches *arm wrestling match *special guest ref match *ambulance match *buried alive match *casket match *new road to wrestlefest, featuring Y2J and UNWs Edge winning the tag titles Road To Wrestlefest Play through multiple Storylines as you play through a 6 month journey to Wrestlefest. *CAW (Superstar) *CAW (Diva) *Created Team with 2 members *Created Stable with 3 *Rush Kids *Lee Hardy *Tommy Dreamer *Rapp3r *Torrie Wilson *Dashing As a CAW, make your choices and fight Big Show and Rick Wild to be Unified Hardcorre and world Xtreme Champion. As the other CAW, play through and fight from the parking lot to the Playmates Title. As The Team you make, play through to be Tag Team Champions at Wrestlefest, fueding against Ted Dibiase and Kane. As the Stable, you fued with the new team of Taker, Carlito, and Primo. As Rush, you interview superstars, then you interfere in a match and fight off Grando Masses for the HWE Title. As Lee, you fight against Satans Fear, and win it, then you cash it in for a Tag Team Title shot with any one of your choice. As Tommy Dreamer, you win the Time Out challenge and fight with Eric Bishcoff, who takes back Slaughterhouse, you end up fighting him for your new ECW Title. As Rapp3r, you go through and fight Skullbreaker from UNW, after multiple sneak attacks from both groups, the two square off for a unified World Title of Wrestling. As Torrie, you win the Survivor, and fight against HBK at Wrestlefest for the ECW Title. As Dashing, you play against Paul Max, Mulio, Samoan Syx, and HHH from UNW, it ends up you fight Barrett and HHH fight for the World Xtreme Title, Ziggler and Rhodes fights Samoan Syx and Paul Max for the Tag Titles, Del Rio fights Mulio for the Hardcorre Title. Roster The game has a current roster, with DLC coming out with legends and more supertsras to add to the roster Dominate the HWE... with HWE INVASION this is a two sided coin You can be HWE and invade almost any company or you can be another company and invade HWE As HWE, pick a company to fight, where you will invade their shows Where you go against HWE, you pick a company and fight against HWE, invading their shows